


Special Occasion

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Series: Meeting Of The Ways [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dress Up, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack caught his breath - the contrast between the perfect formal attire and the excitable reactions of the body beneath it made him ache with desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Dressup' in [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Not my characters, not making any money from this

  
Predictably, Jack was nearly ready while the Doctor was still only half dressed, and getting more flustered by the minute.

'I can't get this bit to work,' he said plaintively, hands scrabbling about behind his back as he tried to thread the strap of his waistcoat through the buckle.

'OK, calm down,' Jack said, going over. He's looking immaculate. The Tardis had shyly proferred a suit from the depths of her wardrobe, which went beautifully with the waistcoat he'd bought for the occasion.

'I'll show you a trick.' He gently disengaged the distracted Timelord from his white waistcoat, taking the opportunity to kiss him on the peak of one cheekbone as he did so. Laying the waistcoat flat on the sofa, he said gently 'Fasten the strap, _then_ put it on.'

'Oh,' said the Doctor, a note of wonder in his voice. For a man who can fly a time machine, keep every decimal place of Pi in his head and frequently save millions of lives with words, he's a bit clueless with clothes.

Which is why River suggested the boys get dressed together. She's pretty certain of Jack's ability to get the Doctor ready in time, barring distractions.

Unfortunately, the Doctor wearing about half of a morning suit counts as a distration.

Jack helped the Doctor put the waistcoat back on, turned him on the spot and adjusted the strap til it was perfect, drawing in the outline to match the Doctor's narrow waist. He's already got the trousers on, and they're looking rather lovely on his delicious long legs. He'd put on one patent-leather shoe before getting distracted.

As he finished buttoning the waistcoat, Jack took the opportunity to softly smack his butt - that cupped-hand half-caress he tends to do to show affection.

'We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up,' he said, glancing back at the mirror.

\- smart white shirt, check  
\- silver cufflinks, check  
\- gorgeous blue suit, check (the Doctor had drawn the line at full RAF dress uniform, but the suit the Tardis had turned up was pretty much the same colour, and set off his eyes beautifully)  
\- darker-blue-and-silver waistcoat, check  
\- white flower in buttonhole, check.

He was at the stage of tying his tie for the fourth time, getting it absolutely perfect. It's a broad one, almost a cravat, and it's a still-deeper shade of blue, satiny and smooth. Meanwhile, the Doctor paced behind him, nervy and clumsy and appealing.

'Other shoe, there must be one somewhere,' he was muttering.

'Under the sofa,' said Jack, who can see it in the mirror without turning round. He's finding it an effort, staying calm for two, when he has just as much reason to be nervous. But what he does when he's nervous is dress up and look amazing - it's a defence mechanism that works for him, drawn from a life of uniforms, clothes that mark you out and set you up, so that in putting them on you put on confidence too.

The Doctor found the shoe, put it on, and then shrugged hastily into his tail coat. For the first time, he seemed to still, standing behind Jack, checking himself over in the mirror.

'Hullo handsome,' he said, softly.

'Hello to you too,' said Jack, smiling.

'We look good.'

'Yeah. Look at you, putting on the Ritz.'

They should look ill-matched, and for an event on Earth they would, but this is a later date and a long way away, and any and all Earth fashions are sufficently cool here that they can get away with it. Strictly speaking, there's no dress code beyond "Look Amazing" for this event.

Jack got his tie knotted to his satisfaction, and turned to the Doctor.

'Want me to tie yours?'

There had been much good-natured mockery when Jack found out the Doctor's bow tie was a clip-on one, and he's bought him a white tie that you have to tie by hand, specially for this occasion.

('Plus,' Jack had told him, 'at the end of the night, you can untie it and wear it undone and look very casual and hot.')

The Doctor had reluctantly agreed. So now Jack moved in close to him, nudged his chin up with one finger to expose his smooth throat, and tied his tie.

It's very distracting, his fingers brushing the skin, dressing this man who he's so much more used to undressing. The Doctor is still under his ministrations, and even his breathing - slightly rapid and excited - feels intimately close and intense. There is a pulse point flickering in his neck, and Jack has to restrain the impulse to lean in and trace his tongue across it, kiss it, and then maybe work up, press his lips over the angle of that beautiful jawline and -

'Jack?'

'Huh?'

'Oh, it's OK - your eyes just went all unfocussed for a second.'

'I was thinking about taking this lot off you again,' Jack confessed, meeting his lover's eyes. 'I - god, you look so hot in that outfit.'

The Doctor looked shy, pushed back his hair in pleased embarassment.

'Do I?' But he knows he does, really. His hands gently reach out, place themselves carefully either side of Jack's waist where the cut of the suit pulls in to accentuate his broad shoulders. The business of tying the tie is forgotten, and Jack's fingers spread over his lapels.

'I have kind of a thing about formal clothes,' Jack admitted. 'Picked it up in the 19th century - you know I once did this for Robbie Ross?'

'Really?'

Jack smiled at the memory. 'Yeah - back when it was all about the green carnations. I just - I love these clothes. Specially on you.'

The Doctor's hands have slid inattentively down, over Jack's hips, to rest on the edges of his bum. Jack leaned in, pressed the length of his body against the Doctor's. Their lips met - the Doctor's familiar, delicious pout catching at Jack's lower lip and drawing him in, then their tongues touched, and the Doctor experiences the rush of excitement that's been building up in Jack since they started getting ready.

The kiss grows fierce, and Jack shifts slightly, pressing his thigh between the Doctor's legs, unabashedly trying to grind against him. His fingers trace down from the Doctor's neck, over the smooth cotton of his shirt, the crisp surface of his waistcoat, down to the thick luxurious fabric of his trousers -

'Jack,' the Doctor said, his voice slightly breathless. 'You're _ruining_ the line of my suit.'

Jack pulled away, glanced down, and saw the only thing that could possibly have made the Doctor hotter - a visible swell where he was distinctly hard. Jack caught his breath - the contrast between the perfect formal attire and the excitable reactions of the body beneath it made him ache with desire. He wants, more than ever, to pull the Doctor's clothes off him and run his hands all over that slender body, or have hasty, untidy groping-through-clothes sex against a wall, or even just kneel and unfasten the Doctor's trousers and take him in his mouth...

'Jack - _really_ \- we're going to be late!'

Jack checked his watch. The Doctor's right, there isn't even time for an expertly rapid blowjob, painfully tempting as it is.

'Come on. If we're late for this - '

' - River will have a fit,' Jack supplied. They turned resolutely back to getting dressed.

'Just, for goodness sake,' the Doctor said, putting on his white scarf and checking the ends were level, 'don't grope me during the Thing, because I may have to jump you there and then if you do.'

'What, in front of all those people?' Jack asked, hastily smoothing his hair down, and checking his tie. _Calm down, damnit. Think of something else. Breathe deeply._ 'Don't tempt me.'

The Doctor grabbed his top hat from where it hung on the corner of the mirror, put it on at the rakish tipped-back angle that makes him look so cute, and started to count off things he had remembered to put on. Jack, his hair now perfect, is standing with his arms folded, waiting.

'Hat, buttonhole - '

It's celery. Jack hasn't commented - today, the Doctor gets to wear whatever he likes.

' - scarf, rings - have you got the rings?'

'I'm not the Best Man, I haven't got the rings. Gwen's got my two, Martha's got yours, Rory's got River's - come on Doctor, we worked this out ages ago.'

'All right, not rings. Um - handkerchief, cane - cane! I need a cane.'

Jack is worried about the time, and turned on, and this makes him irritable.

'What, you gonna do a dance routine?' With that jawline and that outfit, the Doctor could wander into stardom in a thirties revue show. And, ooh, there's a image that's doing nothing to cool Jack's arousal off.

'It's sonic,' called the Doctor, who had half disappeared into the nearest cupboard and was digging through its contents. 'Need the sonic. In case of - things.'

'Oh, jeez, Doctor, who looks at a cane and thinks "Ooh, this could be a little more sonic"?'

The Doctor emerged, triumphant, cane in hand.

'I love you,' he said, unexpectedly. Then, at the blank look on Jack's face, he said 'You just reminded me - well - long time ago. When we met. Remember?'

'How could I forget?' asked Jack. He moved closer to the Doctor - _the hell with the time, they can all wait_ \- and cupped his face in his hands, kissed him reverently on the lips.

'I love you too,' he whispered. He stepped back, surveyed the two of them. They look fantastic.

'Ready to go?'

The Doctor swallowed, visibly nerving himself up.

'Time to face the music,' he agreed, his voice tense.

'So, am I finally gonna get that dance?' asked Jack as they left the room.

'Oh, I always dance at weddings, Jack. Especially my own.'

END  



End file.
